off to mirkwood
by moofo666
Summary: Merry,Pippin.legolas,Frodo,and every one else go and get the ring


"Frodo!" Yelled Legolas with a mad look in his eyes "Don't! You will mess up my beautiful hair!"  
  
"Legolas, Legolas, Legolas, get a life," Frodo laughed.  
  
Legolas, now really mad, ran over to Frodo. "I will bet the living shit out of you if you say anything like that again about my hair!"  
  
Frodo now looking at him and laughing, "You beating the shit out of me? That'll be the day"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you now!" Legolas yelled angrily clenching his fists till his knuckles turned white.  
  
But, just before Legolas did anything more, Ashley walked in to the room. "Ashley!" they cried letting everything fall to the ground, forgetting that they were mad at each other and that Legolas was going to kill Frodo all because Ashley was in the room.  
  
"Hello Ashley!" Legolas said shoving Frodo out of the way.  
  
"Hey there Ashley" said Frodo with a wink from around the other side of Legolas.  
  
"Hey Legolas, hey Frodo," Ashley said "Luv you lots," and gave they both a kiss on the cheek.  
  
They both blushed and smiled glairing at each other evilly saying to one another if they tried anything, they would sick Sam on them.  
  
" I was sent here to warn you of a huge, disastrous, monstrous problem ~breathe~ Well here it goes, Saruman wants the evil ring for himself and he will do anything for it!" Ashley announced with a bored sigh.  
  
"Oh, no!" Frodo and Legolas both cried at once their eyes growing into the size of saucers at this news.  
  
"Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, wha..." but Ashley interrupted Frodo.  
  
"I will never ever get tired of you people saying my name!" She smiled "Oh. So, so sorry please go on?" she said  
  
Frodo continued "That's ok Ashley, well as I was saying, Ashley what are we going to do?"  
  
Legolas was still standing there with an astonished look on his face, when he finally said, "Well, we could always go to Mirkwood and get the ring away from him."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, that's a good idea, but your proposing that we go to Mirkwood and hide the ring where Saruman would never find it? Is that it?" Frodo said confuzzled in a mean voice?  
  
"It's a good idea. I don't see you thinking of an idea that is better than that Frodo," Ashley said looking down on Frodo still deep in thought considering the pro's and cons of the plan.  
  
Frodo sighed sadly "Okay, then I won't say another word."  
  
"Come on Frodo," Legolas said it was just an idea and it was a thought that I think might work. "But you did not have to be so mean about it."  
  
"Okay, then fine we are even then," Frodo said a hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth and they hugged (AN: Awwww!)  
  
So they set off to Mirkwood that very night. They brought everything you can think of, but the things were all add water and so the items weren't so heavy.  
  
So they were going to Mirkwood when Frodo started complaining about being hungry and craving mushrooms, so they stopped at a local Perkins restaurant and saw Pippin and Merry wolfing down huge plates of 'shrooms and chugging pints.  
  
"Merry! It's Frodo, Frodo Baggins. And Ashley. Pippin said in his adorable scottish accent.  
  
"Hello Merry! Hey Pip. How's it goin?" Ashley asked sitting at the table beside the two hobbits.  
  
They both replied "so so. This whole impending doom thing is getting to us, but enough about us, how are you?"  
  
Ashley said "Peachy keen jelly bean," she said tasting one of Merry's mushrooms.  
  
"Lovely `shrooms," Ashley said while asking the waiter for some and had another one of Merrys.  
  
Well Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Frodo, and Ashley sat down and talked a lot it was about almost 4 hours until Ashley noticed the time .By this time it was too late to go any where so and they were too far away from there cozy little hobbit holes to go back so they were going to go to a hotel but while Ashley was saying, "It's getting late so we better go to sleep because we have to wake up early so I guess we are going to a hotel so nice talking to you but we better be going now. I will talk to you soon buh bye."  
  
"Why o why would you stay in a hotel when you could stay at our house. It will have enough room for all of you guys" Pippin said  
  
"Yeah! That's A great idea, but we could not intrude on you two," Legolas said  
  
"It would not be intruding we would luv it if you could stay," Pippin said  
  
"Yeah, please stay?" Merry begged.  
  
"Well sure why not?" Ashley said, "Do you to want to come with us to Mirkwood and get the ring back?"  
  
"Sure, why not? All we do all day is wake up, have a drink, come her for lunch and have `Shrooms and pints, then go back. People come over and we drink then we come here for dinner and eat more `shroms then sit her then go home and talk boring life eh?" Pippin said glancing at Merry.  
  
"Pippin, Merry. Your day has to be more than that" Frodo said with a laugh.  
  
"Well maybe," They both said at once  
  
"Ashley Um Ashley, Why are you looking at me like that?" Pippin asked.  
  
"It is just I luv your Scottish accent its so sexy!" Ashley said looking across the table at him.  
  
Pippin started to crack up, as did everyone else, "Ashley, dear Ashley you make me laugh!" Pippin said.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? We've got to get going if we want to wake up in time right?" Merry said  
  
So they went to Merry and Pippins smial, which was a lot better looking then they imagined.  
  
So they set of f into Pippin and Merry's house. 


End file.
